Tails: Findings
by Insaen Imagination
Summary: Days after Naruto fought Gaara during the final stages of the chuunin exam, he realized something. He realized how bad other jinchuriki are treated. He decided to leave and find them all to unite. This is a challenge called the Chosen Jinchuriki Challenge bestowed unto me by Teddypro. Rated T for future misconceptions.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, residing characters in Naruto and places in the Naruto Universe accept for what I have created.

* * *

"D-don't come any closer!" Gaara yelled, pain almost unbearable.

"The pain of...being all alone...really is unbearable, isn't it?" Naruto Uzumaki barely manged to get out as he was sliding towards Gaara of the Sand, "They way you feel...I don't know why, but I completely understand that it hurts. But I've met people who are very important to me now. I won't allow those important people...to get hurt! If not, I will stop you even if that means...that I have to kill you!"

Gaara managed to speak, "Why...? How is it that you can fight so much for other people?"

"You wanna know why?" Naruto continued as he kept crawling towards the sand-user, "It's because they save me from the hell of all alone. They _accepted_ me for who I was. That's why...that's why they're important to me!"

Gaara remembered something that was said just then, _Love is a heart that desires to serve a special person who is close to oneself, to love and watch over that person..._

Then he thought to himself, _Love...is that why he is so strong?_

Their conversation was interrupted by Sasuke Uchiha who said, "That's enough, Naruto."

The Uzumaki looked up into the eyes of his friend and rival, who had his Curse Mark activated.

"Sakura's okay," Sasuke reassured Naruto, then looking at Gaara he said, "This guy's chakra must've been depleted as well... Sakura's sand crumbled along time ago."

After Sasuke spoke, Naruto got out, "Oh, I see..." Naruto finally passed out.

After that Kankuro and Temari, Gaara's siblings, appeared. "I've had enough...stop here," Gaara told his brother and sister.

"Gaara!" Kankuro exclaimed. He then thought, _I've never seen Gaara in such a weakened state before... All right._

Picking Gaara up, Kankuro looked at Sasuke one last time before the children of the Kazekage jumped out of sight.

* * *

While Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were leaving, he thought this, _Naruto Uzumaki, huh? One of these days even I..._

The trio, with Gaara around Kankuro's shoulders, kept moving at a good pace towards the Village Hidden in the Sand. "Temari...Kankuro..." Gaara whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

A few days later...

Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, was sitting on his bed, contemplating about Gaara. About the situations of himself and other Jinchuriki. Gaara's father had never really loved Gaara, like no one has ever really loved Naruto. This must've been the same situation as the other Jinchuriki. Hated, despised, almost treated worse than an animal. After the fight with Gaara, and the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi, or better known as the Third Hokage, Naruto lost his goofy self. He abandoned the side that was funny. He needed to become stronger, wiser, to do the things he planned to do.

After shaking himself from his thoughts, he clambered off his bed and got dressed in black. It was the funeral of Sarutobi. When he was finished, he unlocked the door of his apartment and walked out. He locked his door back in place and went to meet up with Sakura, who he realized was stupid, and Sasuke, who was quite immature in a way. He met Sakura first. She was in black, like him. They didn't say anything to each other and Sakura could tell that something was different about Naruto. Naruto had his hands in his pockets and he was leaning up against a wall.

Naruto heard footsteps to his left so he looked to his left. It was Sasuke. Naruto placed his gaze onto Sakura, who had a hint of a smile. He shook his head and started walking towards the cemetery.

* * *

It started to rain. It wasn't hard rain, or light rain but just rain. Naruto thought, _Rain...Tears of the heavens..._

"And now we'll start the memorial service for those who died," a village elder said somberly.

Beside Naruto, Konhamaru was crying. His grandfather was killed, and now he only had his uncle... "Iruka Sensei, why do people risk their own lives for other people?" The blonde asked his teacher.

Iruka replied with this, "When one person dies their past, their present life, and their future disappear along with them. When people die doing their duty and fighting in battle. And shockingly easy, too. Hayate was on of them. Those who pass away have dreams, ambitions that they will never accomplished. Everyone else has something important. A person, an item, a dream."

"I guess you're right..." Naruto trailed off, "But I don't believe their past disappears with them, nor their future. We remember the people, and we carry their legacy. We can't just shrug that off."

"The rain's stopped," Sakura said, being Captain Obvious.

* * *

"Bye, Iruka Sensei," Naruto waved to Iruka as he walked towards his team.

"Bye, kid," Iruka called back, seeing the change in Naruto. His reply was surprising. So mature. Something must've happened to Naruto, but he couldn't get his finger on it.

Naruto was going to tell his team first about how he was going to leave. About how he was going to find the rest of the Jinchuriki. When he reached Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi he said in a slightly cold voice, "I'm going to resign as a ninja and travel around."

Sasuke eyes widened in surprise when Naruto said this. Sakura exclaimed, "What!" And Kakashi's eyes probed Naruto's calm posture and hidden face.

"Why would you do that?" Kakashi asked.

"I have to do something," Naruto replied, "Something that is needed. Something that is important."

Sasuke looked Naruto hard in the eyes. Naruto looked back and Sasuke saw something in there. Sasuke somehow knew that the Uzumaki wasn't kidding. Sasuke turned around and said, "I'm going home."

Sakura looked from the black-haired boy to the blonde and said, "Why?"

Naruto didn't pay attention to them as he started to walk away. The jonin closed his eyes and thought, _Can't stop you now...Naruto._

* * *

Naruto knocked on the Hokage's door. He wouldn't know who would be the replacement Hokage. "Enter," he heard from the other side. And Naruto entered.

What lay before him was an empty desk, a clean floor and a shinobi he didn't know. "Are you the replacement Hokage?" Naruto asked confidently.

The other ninja replied, "Yes I am. My name is Hayake Mitsushina. So, what are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't ask how this Hayake knew his name, he just replied with, "I want to resign as a ninja."

Hayake's eyes kept the same level, not surprised at all. These days, nothing could surprise him. "If you're sure come here. I'll get the paper's you'll need to sign and then you'll have to hand in your headband. Okay?"

Nodding, Naruto walked towards the desk. A few moments later the replacement Hokage put three papers on the desk, "Sign where it states to sign, and then return your headband."

Naruto was handed a pen by the older man and signed the papers. His hands went to the back of his neck where his headband was and untied it. He held it out to the man and thought, _Is this really what I want? Do I really have to do this? Is there another way?_ His answers were no, yes and no. Naruto didn't want this, but he had to do it and he figured there was no other way. He dropped the headband on the desk and exited the room, then the building.

* * *

After packing the essential needs, clothes, water, food, Naruto changed into something less colourful. He discarded his orange jumpsuit and put on black ANBU-like pants, with a white long-sleeved shirt and a black vest. On his feet were something similar to his other sandals, but these ones were black. He decided he was ready. Before that he cleaned the small apartment he was in and took out the trash. One final time, the once happy-go-lucky boy, looked at his room and left.

Walking through the houses and shops of Konoha, he finally made it to the exit/entrance of the place he was proud to call his home. Before he could go, though, he was stopped by a familiar voice. "Where do you think you're going, eh kid?" it was Jaraiya.

"Places, Jaraiya-sensei," Naruto replied firmly, then, "Places of which you don't need to know of."

Jaraiya laughed at this, "Naruto...I can't allow you to do this. You're not leaving this village."

Naruto turned around to look at his former master. "Oh, I am," the blonde stated matter-of-factly, "And nothing's going to change my decision."

Jaraiya saw something in his godson, something dark. Not necessarily an evil thing, but more of a realization. The fifty-plus man didn't know what though. "When you come back," Jaraiya said, not coldly, "I'll treat you to some ramen."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

A pink-haired girl and a black-haired boy watched as a blonde-haired boy left the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The pink-head said, "Shouldn't we have done something, Sasuke?"

The black headed boy replied, "We couldn't do anything even if we did try. Sakura, Naruto is a stubborn fool. But this, this is something different. He truly believes he has to do something. We might see him again, we might not. It's all up to his decisions."

Sakura nodded slowly and Sasuke turned around. "What's going to happen to Team Seven?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said evenly, "Let's just hope for the best."

* * *

With Team Eight...

"W-what d-do y-y-you mean N-naruto left?" a stuttering Hinata Hyuuga asked a silent Kakashi Hatake.

Kiba spoke up, "I think it's clear that Naruto just left."

"The question is, _why_ did he leave?" Shino concluded.

Kurenai Yuuhi, the jonin instructor of Team Eight spoke up, "Kakashi, shouldn't we send a tracking force to go fetch Naruto?"

The white-haired male simply stated, "No."

* * *

With Team Ten...

"And why can't we?" asked Choji, who surprisingly stopped eating his potato chips.

Kakashi replied, "We can't go after Naruto because he's not a Leaf Shinobi anymore. He resigned as one earlier."

Asuma Sarutobi looked to the sky as he breathed in toxins from his cigarette. "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. Go home. Your dismissed."

Ino looked at the man who led Team Seven, and walked off. Choji went back to his chips as he stalked off. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of white smoke and Shikamaru, well, Shikamaru challenged Asuma to a game of Shogi.

* * *

**A/N-**Hello everybody. As you know, this is a challenge bestowed upon me by Teddypro. Anyway, I hope you like it, and chapters will be much longer in the future. I just didn't know how to continue or end it, thoughts so jumbled up in my head. And now that I've realized what I've gotten myself into, well, I can only say two things; This is going to be amazing and R&R. Oh, one last thought, if someone could help me beta. It would be quite great...now that I mention it, I might be able to ask Teddypro. And one more thing, checkout Teddypro's stories. They're pretty crazy-great.


	2. Findings Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, he would be smarter and stronger. All those years running...and pulling off those pranks. You'd think he'd be smarter...and stronger...hehe...he...it's not all that funny...

* * *

Naruto wondered where he should go. Which village he should seek out. He knew Gaara would be in Sunagakure, but the other jinchuriki...he had no clue at all. Naruto decided to see Gaara. That was the best he could do, the best place he could start at and he would see Gaara again...now to find his bearings. Naruto was lost for over three days, not remembering to bring a map...

Thankfully, as Naruto was walking along a path, he saw a town with a few houses and maybe some help. People who were working the lands saw him and waved, being a peaceful and usually unhindered town. Naruto waved back, in a sign of good greetings. He finally made it to the center of the small settlement, where he met the leader of the place. She was aging, maybe around sixty, with long black hair tied in a ponytail that was just starting to grey. She had wrinkles over her faces and hands, which led some to think she was older. But her hair kept her maybe younger than she actually was. She was taller than Naruto, wearing a light violet tunic with a long light violet skirt. Overall, she looked like a normal old lady. "And who do we owe the pleasure today?" she asked in a cackling voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki, ma'am," Naruto replied warmly, "I left Konaha awhile back and got lost. I was wondering if you had a map I could have, or use, or buy..."

"A lost traveler," the woman exclaimed, "We have those every so often. Shichi-kun, grab a map please!"

A young boy darted off towards a house that was two-stories high. Definitely the tallest one in the area. "My name is Yamanari, by the way," she said, "Are you a ninja?"

"No, not anymore. I resigned, Yamanari-sama" Naruto replied.

The young boy, Shichi, came back with a map. He gave it to the elder and ran back to play with his friends. "Here you go Naruto-kun. I hope luck is with you on your journeys. The days are getting treacherous," Yamanari warned Naruto.

Naruto was shocked, "Whatever do you mean, 'The days are getting treacherous?'"

"I don't necessarily know. I just have a feeling that something's coming," the old woman had a glint of knowing in her eyes.

"I'll be careful, Yamanari-sama," Naruto said as he turned on his foot and walked away, "Bye!"

* * *

"

_I see where I'm supposed to go,_ "Naruto thought to himself, _If I was north-west of Konoha, then I have to travel south-west to get to Sunagakure...I'm still an idiot for forgetting a map though._

After leaving the small town he was in five days before, using the map, he found his bearings. Thank Kami that they decided to put a, "You are here," symbol, which was the village he was in before. He looked up into the sky, which was dark, and decided to stop to set up camp. He created a few clones to send out to hunt for him and gather wood, whereas the real Naruto started setting up a tent. Fifteen minutes later his clones came back with two rabbits and a good pile of wood. He started a fire with matches he brought from his home and skinned the furry jumpers. He put the hares on two spits and put them over the fire, after which he dispersed his clones.

Just when he was about to settle down he heard heavy footsteps from the direction he was travelling in. "Hello!" he called out.

After some more footsteps a man with red hair, a red beard and mustache came into view. He was wearing a head-piece that consisted of three pointed ridges, with one going up, one pointing to the left and the last pointing directly the opposite of the left one. On the headpiece he wore a Iwagakure forehead protector and, from Naruto was standing, a ring on the right point on the headpiece. The ring was actually on the left point. Across the bridge of the nose was a black strip of metal, maybe for decoration, maybe for protection, Naruto did not know. His upper body wore a light-red, long-sleeved shirt with a mesh-armour shirt underneath that. His pants were the same colour as his shirt. The man's waist had a brown sash around it which held a brown chest-plate and brown back-plate in place. But what held Naruto at most interest were the man's black eyes. He saw a knowing, an almost-emptiness, and...something else. But before he could say or do anything Naruto heard a roar from the man's stomach.

"Would you like food, sir?" Naruto asked politely, "It seems like you need it."

"Not thankyou, I'm fine," the ninja said bluntly, which earned him an even louder rumble from his empty stomach.

Naruto smiled, "Your stomach's disagreeing with you and you know it. Please trust me. I have no reason to do anything to you if it's trust. The food's fine."

The red-head sat down across from Naruto which earned him a smile from the younger male. "So, why are you doing all the way out here?"

Naruto looked at him as he replied without hesitation, "Just searching for people called jinchurki. I already know where one is...Oh, introductories...my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

_Jinchuriki...what would this boy have to do with them...maybe he's one?_ The Iwagakure ninja thought to himself, then, "My name is Roshi...and why are you looking for jinchuriki?"

"Because I realized most of them were hated, and I wanted to do something," Naruto said glumly, "They're treated horribly. And also because I think they're going to have to team up and fight a big foe one day. Of course, this just what I think."

"Are you one," Roshi asked, which caused a confused look appear on Naruto's face, "I mean, are you a jinchuriki?"

Naruto looked down, as to debate whether to tell the man, "Yes, I am."

Roshi inhaled sharply. "You're a jinchuriki then...which of the biju?"

"The Kyuubi, strongest one of them all," Naruto heard the sharp intake of breath from his acquaintance, "Now, I have a question for you; Are you one? Because from the look of your eyes, and how you took to me being one...well, I have to wonder."

Roshi looked at the kid. He thought, _What intuition...or, is this something else?  
_"I am kid. I have the Yonbi inside of me. Another question for me, if possible. What is your goal?"

"My goal is to help, save, and do everything in my power to become stronger. Like I said before, I think there are enemies out there hunting us. My turn for the question...Will you join me?"

Roshi looked at the kid he just met. Black pants, white shirt, now thick with grime, and a black vest. Blonde hair that's just displaced and blue eyes, that weren't innocent in anyway. "Kid, I might just," Roshi said, "But not now. I'll help you locate other jinchuriki for your cause, but come back to me when you have the first three biju under your belt. I'll join you then. We'll keep in touch, okay?"

Naruto nodded as he took one of the spits with rabbit on it and gave it to the Yonbi's host. Naruto grabbed his own and ate his supper. After that Naruto fell asleep in his tent and Roshi still sat. _I hope you can do it, kid_, the one still awake thought as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see a gate. Instantaneously, Naruto knew where he was. He was in his own mind, where the his seal was, and where the Kyuubi sat in silence. **Why are you here, Naruto?** the orange fox growled in anger.

"I don't necessarily know," the blonde replied sincerely, "My mind must've just been swept here. To do what though, I think I know."

**Hmmm...** the Kyuubi looked at the kid who changed sporatically in just over a week, **So you're here to try to 'bond' with me. Good luck.**

"You're smarter than I give you cred-"

**Boy, I am smarter and wiser than you'll ever be. I've been on this plain for years, longer than any of you. Do not dare to test my patience with little and impudent words!** the Kyuubi roared out his complaint.

"-it for," Naruto continued without missing a beat after the orange fox roared his rage, "I know you're smarter, wiser, and stronger than most. But here me out; If you use your power to help me, wouldn't that be wise. Because right now, with your anger and...and...sadness, you're not that smart. You know what I'm going to do. So why not help me?"

An arm went through the space of the bars to hit Naruto. But what the Kyuubi hit was nothing but water and cement. **Where'd you go, you little shit!**

"I hope you realize that this is my subconscious. I can basically control it, now that I've become...somewhat on a higher level than before, my mind is my own now," Naruto replied camly, appearing on the Kyuubi's hand, "Now how about the offer?"

**My name is Kurama...** Kurama growled before roaring in Naruto's face, which in turn woke him up.

* * *

When Naruto entered the real world he found that his new friend and fellow jinchuriki was gone. Not bothering to see where Roshi went, Naruto knew he had to find Gaara first, the young blonde tore up his camp site and put everything in his pack. After a quick breakfast of cold rabbit meat, Naruto set off in the direction of Sunagakure.

* * *

Jaraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, was set to think of how to get Tsunade to become the next Hokage. If that didn't work, then the replacement Hokage would probably become the Fifth Hokage. And after seeing the man work...well, Jaraiya had no complaints. The white-haired ninja, though still thinking about the mess he was in, was keeping tabs on the Konoha Twelve. The Konoha Twelve was now called The Konoha Eleven, due to Naruto leaving. Most of the genin, plus one chunin, were getting along fine. But Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno had just lost a team member, which would cost dearly, but the one who had it worse was Hinata Hyuuga. She was keeping to herself more, from what he could tell and by asking Kurenai Yuuhi.

Shaking his head to get out of his thoughts, Jaraiya finished packing to head out to find Tsunade, or the 'Legendary Sucker.'

* * *

Three days later...

After days of walking, Naruto finally made it to Sunagakure. He was checked in to the village by the Gate Guards, them asking if he was a ninja. And him replying with a blunt, "No." Naruto didn't know where to start looking first so he asked one of the Sand Shinobi, "Do you know where Gaara is?"

Nodding, the man pointed towards a very large building. It must've been where all the legal exchanges happened. Thanking the man, Naruto dashed off towards it. Before he could enter, two guards stopped him. One of them said, "What is your business here?"

Naruto looked at them, "To talk to Gaara, of course."

The other one, shaking his head, said, "No can do, he wasn't permitted any visitor's"

Walking from behind them was one puppet-user. "Hey, Naruto!" Kankuro called out to his enemy now ally, "What brings you here?"

"N-Naruto..." the right guard said, "You can enter, sir."

Nodding his thanks to the guards, Naruto entered the building. "I'm here to see Gaara," he told Kankuro.

* * *

There were two people; a middle-aged man with black hair and green eyes, and a red-head wearing red. They were arguing as to who should be the next Kazekage. Gaara said he should be, but the other said to start a vote. Before the conversation they heard a knock from the other side of the room. "Yes, what is it?" Gaara asked.

No hesitation came from Naruto when he opened the doors and said to the black-haired man, "You, get out."

The older shinobi, startled at the authority of the order, left without question before realizing, _Who is this kid, ordering me?_

When he went to open the door he found it locked, "Aww fu-"

* * *

"So, what are you doing here Naruto," the sand user started conversation with the blonde kid, "Because I hope there's a good reason."

Naruto flashed a grin before saying, "Of course there's a good reason! You see, I resigned as a Shinobi of the Leaf. Because, after the fight between you and me, I realized how crap us jinchuriki's were treated. I thought it was only me for awhile. But there's more of us, and after meeting you, well, I, _we,_ need to do something. I've come up with the name. We would be called, 'Tails.' My goal, right now, is to find every other jinchuriki and help them. Then, with the help of the older ones like Roshi, we train."

"If I were to join..." Gaara said suspiciously, "What would I have to do?"

"Resign as a ninja and travel with me," Naruto replied in his now usual manner of straightforward business.

Gaara looked at his new friend. He would have to give up everything. His village, his brother and sister... "Why?"

Naruto looked at him, "Because, I think something bad is coming. Don't know what, don't know when, don't even know why, I just think something is coming."

...

...

"No," the red-head said bluntly.

"Why not, Gaara?" Naruto said fast.

"Because I can't leave my village, I need to pro-"

"But joining with me, Gaara," Naruto started, "We can do something for everyone, not just us. We'll protect everyone, every village, everything. With this, we can start a new era. We can create something new!"

"What about my siblings?" Gaara said angrily.

Naruto, seeing that Gaara was angry, said gently, "We can come back to our villages. But, right now, we need to go. We need to do this. What if, in the future, something bad really happens and I die. Or everyone in your village dies because _you_ can't protect it. Please, Gaara, come with me..."

"Finally!" Temari and Kankuro came bursting in, "Got...it...open..."

Kankuro stated, "That is one sturdy lock. We had to use our combined strengths to open it."

"Gaara go, I'll try to become Kazekage," Temari told Gaara after eavesdropping on the pair of jinchuriki's, "I don't think Naruto's kidding about something bad is happening...or going to happen."

Naruto looked hopefully at Gaara who had a hard look in his eyes and face. Going to a drawer, Gaara grabbed three pieces of formal paper. After writing his name on it so many times on each piece, he grabbed his forehead protector and put it on top of the table. "I'm only doing this because it's for my village," Gaara said coldly, "If you do anything to threaten me or my village, I will kill you."

Naruto just smirked as he left, "Half an hour, Gaara, that's all you get."

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

After saying goodbye to his siblings, Gaara met up with Naruto at the front gates with food, water and clothing. Naruto threw away his old clothes and replaced them with cleaner ones. The vest he wore today had grey stripes going horizontally against black. With a nod of understanding, they set off. After going a few meters they were stopped by a bird that landed in front of Naruto. He looked at it then realized that the bird was a carrier pigeon. He saw what it had on its leg and went to pull it off. After doing so, the bird flew off. The note read:

_Go to Kumogakure. The Two-Tails is there._

"Who do you think sent that?" Gaara asked Naruto.

Naruto had to think that it was Roshi, but he didn't know. "I might have an idea at who it is...but for the most part, I don't know."

Gaara looked at the ex-shinobi, "Who's your idea?"

"Guy named Roshi..." Naruto told Gaara, "He told me he had the Yonbi inside of him. Probably does too."

Gaara nodded.

* * *

Fourteen hours later, in Naruto mind...

"Hey, Kurama," Naruto greeted his prisoner, "How's it goin'?"

Kurama glared at the cocky boy, who had his eyes closed. **Why did I tell you my name!?**

Naruto smirked, "Because, you actually want to help me. So, how about it?"

**NOOOOOO!** Kurama bellowed out. Naruto didn't wake up, but he just went deeper...

* * *

_Naruto, alone, was crying. He looked up expecting to see the villagers hateful gaze but instead saw...a girl? It wasn't any girl he's seen before, but one much, much more pretty. "Why are you crying?" she asked._

_"B-because..." Naruto as a kid replied in between sobs, "B-because everyone...hates me...The things inside of me...it's his fault. The fox's damn fault!"_

_The girl with green hair and orange eyes then sat beside him. This action surprised the young boy. But what surprised him more was what she did next. The dark-skinned girl hugged him before saying, "Don't worry...You're not alone. You have friends now. You have people to rely on. You have me."_

_Naruto then went through a process of aging from his Seven-year-old self to a twelve-year-old hugging the same girl. The girl also looked older._

* * *

Naruto woke up gasping. His face was wet from the tears he had shed. Naruto thought aloud, "Who was that...?"

Gaara, beside him in his own sleeping bag, woke up at Naruto voice. "Who was who?" he asked deliriously.

Naruto looked at his new friend, "Just a dream, Gaara. Sorry for waking you."

Finally remembering where he was, he said, "That's okay. Look outside."

Naruto did and saw that the sun was just rising. Getting out of his sleeping bag he got dressed in his now usual attire. Accept for white and black he had new colours, which were a dark red-vest over top of a light-blue shirt. Dark-red pants and his usual black sandals. The only new thing about his footwear was that they now reached up to the middle of his foreleg.

After a quick breakfast and putting away the tent, the two boys set off again...

* * *

Four days later...

Jaraiya had finally found Tsunade after a day of 'research.' "Tsunade, we need to talk," Jaraiya said bluntly.

Hearing the tone of his voice, Tsunade knew that he wasn't kidding about needing to talk. But she just shrugged him off, and kept walking away. "The Third is dead," Jaraiya called out after her, "Orochimaru killed him. We're in need of a new Hokage."

Stopping when she heard that her sensei was killed by one of her ex-teammates, she turned around. "So what?" she asked Jaraiya sceptically, "Why are you telling me this?"

A voice came out from the shadows, "Because, Jaraiya-sensei thinks you'd be the perfect candidate for the job. You are one of the Legendary Sannin after all."

Stepping from the alley Gaara and Naruto were in, Jaraiya was shocked to see them here. Even more shock by the appearance of Gaara. He was a jinchuriki, and of the Sand too. So why would he be here...? Jaraiya almost came to a realization, "Who's this brat?" Tsunade sneered.

Gaara replied for Naruto in his usual voice of no emotions, "He is Naruto Uzumaki. Leader of T-"

"Too much information Gaara!" Naruto just slapped the boy upside the head, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm the leader of Tails."

Gaara just looked at him before calling in his sand. "I'm so pissed off right now Naruto," Gaara exclaimed evilly.

* * *

A/N-Like before, chapters will get longer. I'm just progressing in a word. It's like piano. It's in the state of crescendo. The time skips, like four days later, are just good normal old time skips. Nothing special there. Nothing happened anyway except travelling. And a lot of it too. And Teddypro, thankYOUU, for getting me into this mess! Next chapter won't be up for awhile by the way. I have a camp to go to.


End file.
